Shunpo Magic
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Before Naruto's gennin ever came into the picture. Naruto was in Anbu. He was a tortured man, haunted by his past, his massacre. Anbu Team 8 were the best of the best. But there was one mission that stood out in their record. The SS-rank mission: Hogwarts
1. SSrank Mission

Shunpo Magic

* * *

**This is the sequel to Shunpo Naruto. Or well what happened between the gennin years and the Jounin years .This is the reason why Naruto's name isn't known too well… because how can you identify someone if he is not even there.**

* * *

**Please Review**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

The Anbu sighed as he sat looking up at the sky. Ah such a lovely night… it was relaxing to just sit around and wait after a heavy mission. It was some Kirin Nins this time. Before that it was Oto, and before that some remnants of Iwa. Yep Tsunade had been sending them on some Hunt and kill missions. He didn't complain, they were good waste of time and provided a good work out.

Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a Cancer stick. He brought it to his mouth and lit it with his flames. Naruto took a long drag and blew out slowly.

Naruto felt something land next to him on his seat. "Yo Shino what's up?" Naruto said while taking another drag.

Shino sighed. "You shouldn't smoke its bad for you."

Naruto chuckled. "With the Kyuubi healing my every deformity… I think not…"

Shino shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

Naruto just took another drag and looked up at the stars again. It had been a year since the fall of Iwa. When they had returned from the strike, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto were inducted straight into Anbu. From there it was happy times. When they were called on a mission they would get their gear, go out, and kill people the come back to a nice shower. Of course Kurenai sensei was now a regular jounin. Team 8 had made sure she was not put into any danger she couldn't handle.

In their time at Anbu Team 8 has broken records. They now have the highest average amount of kills for a team. Well that did have to do with the fact there were only three people in their team but still, they did kill quite a number of people. Naruto had stopped counting at 149. Well… the only reason he stopped counting was because he killed too many when he was excited that he forgot to count. And well he just gave up trying to figure out how many were his kills and how many were Shino's or Kiba's.

"OI NARUTO" Naruto turned and smirked. Kiba and Akamaru bounded towards them.

"YEA KIBA WHAT THEY SAY" Naruto asked back just as loudly.

Ah yes the Civilian verdict. You see Anbu Team 8 had a special policy on some _special_ missions. Sometimes Civilians or even a whole village would hire Shinobi for revenge strikes. It was actually quite amazing what civilians would do to kill the Nuke Nins or even village Nins. The mission parameters were simple, Anbu were simply supposed to kill them. Well… team 8 took it a bit further.

Naruto smeared the stub of his cigarette on the bleeding body of a nuke Nin. The nuke Nin groaned in pain. Naruto blinked… he had expected more of a reaction… ah well. It was expected since the guy, and a couple other Nins. Well to be exact, other than this one, 9 other guys were now crucified on several trees. Their hands were held up by a single kunai that was stabbed through their palms onto their trees. They had been bleeding for quite sometime and it was not surprising they were already slipping into the abyss. Naruto waved off the thought… better for them they wouldn't have to feel the pain.

"What did they say Kiba?"

Kiba had finally reached them and said in a nonchalant voice. "Kill 'em and be done with it."

Naruto nodded. Shino then dropped down from the tree and said "The payment"

Kiba opened the bag and in it was a very nice sum of 100,000 Ryo. Kiba smirked. "They even paid us extra for our _festivities_."

Naruto smirked right aback at him and nodded. "Okey dokey lets burn 'em and go home."

Naruto took his cigarette stub and pointed it at the line of crucifix trees. "Burn to ashes"

Suddenly, a huge torrent of red flames burst form the cigarette and launched its way towards the trees. The bodies, trees, and blood burned in a blaze, the flames licked the sky in a blazing dance. To most people the smell would be unbearable, to Naruto it felt like a satisfying reminder of a job well done.

Naruto turned away and nodded towards his teammates. Shino nodded slowly like he always does. Ever since he had been fully cured, he had been a bit more social… well in the sense he talked more, expressed his opinion more instead of being silent. His reason was … he saw something that he couldn't stand by and watch. Naruto didn't understand what he was talking about but hey Shino was Shino. Kiba, on the other hand, stayed good o'l Kiba. Akamaru started hitting his growth boom and was already knee high to them.

It was time to head home.

The trip was like how they usually would talk after a border patrol mission with Kurenai sensei… except Kurenai sensei wasn't there.

"Hey Naruto, Did you here the rumors? I think Anko Sensei is going to marry Iruka sensei."

Naruto shivered. "That'd be worse than having Kurenai sensei marry Kakashi."

Kiba laughed. "Nah it'd be better imagine, Kurenai sensei dating a pervert who reads smut."

Naruto laughed as well. "Yea, I guess you're right about that one. That would be worse by a lot."

Kiba smirked. "I'm always right."

Shino sighed. "What about you guessing Karui's age?"

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up, I thought she was younger than me. Besides I hate older women."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, you were smiling when she said she was 3 months older than you."

Kiba barked angrily. "What about you and Fu?"

Shino shrugged. "I was satisfied with her being younger than me; essentially we are the same age."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Than why did you talk about Karui being older than me?"

Shino simply pushed up his glasses and said blatantly, "To annoy you"

"You bastard." Kiba swiped at Shino, but Shino simply jumped to the other side of Naruto.

Shino waved his right hand as if brushing off the topic, though Naruto knew it wouldn't end there. "I'm pretty sure I was born _after _my parents were married, you on the other hand… that's questionable."

Kiba snapped. "OH COME HERE YOU LITTLE-"

Naruto sighed as he watched Shino run and Kiba chase after him like a madman.

This was the normal occurrence for Anbu Team 8, or that's what they were called. Their official team name was River, but that was only in the papers. You see not many Nins partnered up with their old teammates in Anbu. Why? Because Anbu have such high death rates it would cause a Nin to go into a deeper depression to see his teammate that he has known for years, outside the Anbu force, die in front of him. Team 8 was an exception. Partly because they knew the Hokage, Tsunade personally, and because their teamwork and skills could compete with the Ino Shika Cho combos.

Anyways, let's go back to the conversation. Every time they would come back they would talk to each other to pass the time. Naruto and Kiba would talk about some random things going on, whether it was funny or just bitching around about something, then Shino would put a little comment that would rile up Kiba. Kiba would start arguing with Shino while Naruto just laughed his ass off. Naruto would then calm Kiba down and start talking with Shino or Kiba would chase after Shino. And so on and so forth. It was a process that they never really understood why it was repeating all the time but it felt so natural to them.

* * *

**Home… Konoha**

* * *

Naruto put his armor in the locker. For some reason, Anbu were the only ones who had lockers. It was supposed to be some confidential thing like _no one can know you are in Anbu._ It seemed pretty dumb to him but hey rules were rules.

"Oi Naruto I handed the report in to Tsunade-sama. We're all good. She says we can have a day off before we're sent on the next one." Kiba yelled while entering the locker room.

Naruto nodded and took out a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and lit it with his right index finger. (Remember Flame seals). "How about we hit up a Bar, I hear they have a new one over by Gosen district."

Kiba shook his head. "Nah, Family invited over to dinner. We were talking about the whole gang. Shino's family, my family, and you're coming too or I will drag your ass with me" Kiba said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded but then thought for a moment. "What about the Hyuugas?'

Kiba shook his head once more. "Mom tried to get them to come but Hinata and Neji are out on a mission with their own teams, um… those uh…? Hana… Hanabi girl didn't want to come so …" Kiba scratched the back of his head, unsure what to say. "Well you know how it is."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Shino walked over, he had already changed into his nice attire. (A nice attire for Shino is a suit with a high collar, and a black tie, with a white dress shirt.) These were the one few times you could see Shino's mouth. Well, ok here is how it is. Shino is not ugly, doesn't have bucked teeth, or anything like that. It similar to a normal face… Shino said he liked wearing high collars because it helped insulate heat for his Kikai.

Naruto just shrugged when he heard and Kiba already knew. But we're getting off topic.

Naruto walked out of the "Lock up room" as the Konoha Nin called it. "The place to store your second life." It was actually just a place to store your gear so you can go out but it was true that it was used as a locker room most of the time, but when some Anbu put on that gear, nothing mattered except your teammates and your mission.

The three traveled down a hallway heading down. Or well it seemed like it was going down. You see Anbu buildings aren't supposed to be built so they are easy to navigate. (Specifically Naruto had gotten lost 5 times and that was saying something.)

"So anyways I heard Shikamaru is taking a team to Kiri… in about a week's time." Naruto raised an eye brow. "You think we are going with them?"

Shino shook his head. "We probably be sent on a higher level raid. After all we are Anbu."

Naruto nodded. They were considered, by some, the best of the best of the best here in Anbu so… it would be unlikely they would be sent to baby sit the lower rank Anbu. Naruto looked ahead and saw the rose flower and turned left at the intersection. Memories fluttered through his head about an Anbu called Rose. If he remembered correctly, Rose retired about a month ago. Naruto had thanked the nin personally and then saw him off of the Anbu.

"Oi Naruto you listening." Kiba said while waving his face in front of Naruto.

Naruto blinked and looked over to Kiba, who was looking quite annoyed at Naruto. "Huh oh sorry Kiba…" Naruto paused and scratched his head smiling. "What did you say?"

Kiba resisted the urge to smack Naruto in the head and said, dejectedly, "Did you hear about the weird visitor from Boar"

Naruto shook his head, now interested. "What's up… wait? Isn't Boar on guard duty for the Hokage Tower."

Kiba nodded. "Yep, Earlier this week Boar was talking about this really old guy in a weird cloak or robe. He said he stepped right in and ignored the secretary. Hokage-sama almost attacked him. Boar and the rest of the Anbu surrounded the guy but Hokage-sama called them off saying that the guy was an old friend."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Old Friend?"

Kiba nodded. "but what's even weirder is that none of the Gate Defense Force never even sensed him coming in."

Naruto whistled in amazement. That guy must have some pretty interesting tricks up his sleeve.

Shino came in, he was also interested in the story. "So what did they talk about."

Kiba shrugged. "Boar said they talked about a Guard mission and payment. High class stuff."

Naruto nodded. "Maybe they'll give it off to Robin or Cobra, those two have been pretty successful so far."

Shino shrugged. "But they aren't really defense people, They'll definitely choose turtle."

Kiba looked at Shino as if he was crazy. "For a guard mission, the guy wouldn't even be able to kill the opponent. Yea he has one hell of a chakra barrier but his offense sucks. Porcupine will definetly go."

Naruto nodded. "Yea Porcupine has a 97% success rate on Guard missions."

Shino nodded in agreement. "True"

They finally reached one of the exits of the Anbu building. Technically it was 3 blocks away from the actual building but Underground tunnels did get you places. Naruto opened the fake door wall thing mer bober thing. Yea, It was weird.

The three teammates stepped out and walked down the street, automatically integrating with the normal of society. Naruto put up his hood so he wouldn't attract any attention. It was bad enough he was considered a demon by some of the villagers, but he had practically burned a section of Iwa and killed a Kage.

Naruto wanted to just live a life like he did when he really was a gennin. Just worrying about what new way Anko had planned out to train them but could ultimately kill them. He wanted to go back to having sleep over's, training camps, all that good stuff. He felt… normal during those times.

Ah damn he was getting sentimental and barely 15. Naruto shrugged off his thoughts and reached for another ciggerette as his old one had just burnt out.

"OI OI don't do that Naruto."

Naruto stopped reaching for his cancer stick and looked at Kiba bemused and annoyed. "What?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Do you really want to smoke in the middle of the clan leaders of the Inuzaku and Shibi."

Naruto blinked and scratched his head, while sighing. "Ah didn't think about that. Sorry sorry."

Shino coughed. "I believe we should continue."

Naruto nodded.

It took only 10 minutes to walk to the Inuzaku compound. But by the time they got there, all 3 teens could here the sound of laughter and chatter. The three nins looked at each other in regret. They were late. And when you were late at a party hosted by the Inuzaku well… things tended not to be butterflies and kitties. Naruto sighed and stepped forward. Kiba and Shino both sighed in relief and in mourning as Naruto would take the sacrifice.

They walked to the sliding door and Naruto stepped forward and opened it. He was greeted by:

5 Saucier cups filled with sake.

2 Yelling Inuzaku women

4 Yo's and Hey's

And of course towel to clean up the sake.

Naruto scrubbed his face up and looked at his greeting party. There was actually more people he anticipated. There was of course Shino's dad and mom, Kiba's mom and his sister, but there was also Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Team 10 and Iruka.

Naruto smiled and waved his hand, but some where in the dark recess of his stomach he felt a deep pang of dread. After a while, well after the massacre… Naruto stopped going to parties. He wanted to avoid clumps of people as often as possible, unless of course he was drinking. But still, Naruto avoidance of people was known by a selective few, they all tried to get him to see a psychiatrist but Naruto waved them off.

"OI PUPS WHY WERE YOU LATE" Tsume Inuzaku, the leader of the Inuzaku clan, yelled obviously slurred from intoxication.

Naruto sighed and explain. "We had a mission earlier today, uh we had to wait for civilian approval."

There was a slow deep silent. Everyone here knew about what Naruto did in his "Civilian approvals"

Kurenai decided to move on. "Well hurry up guys, foods getting cold."

Anko raised her sake saucer (she got a new one). "And the sake won't drink itself."

Naruto laughed at the joke and sat down. Shino and Kiba sat on either side of Naruto, respectively near their clan leaders.

And so the party went.

* * *

**Approximately 5,648.51 miles away**

* * *

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The Dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist. Moon, stars and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again.

Harry stood quite still, all his senses vibrating, taking in the abrupt return to

normality. After a moment, he became aware that his T-shirt was sticking to

him; he was drenched in could not believe what had just happened. Dementors _here_, in Little Whinging.

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps behind him. Instinctively raising his wand again, he span on his heel to face the newcomer.

Mrs Figg, their batty old neighbour, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but - "Don't put it away idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill _Mundungus Fletcher!"

"What?" said Harry blankly.

"He left!" said Mrs Figg, wringing her hands. "Left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! It's just lucky I put Mr Tibbies on the case! But we haven't got time to stand around! Hurry, now, we've got to get you back! Oh, the trouble this is going to cause! I will _kill _him!"

"But -" The revelation that his batty old cat-obsessed neighbour knew what Dementors were was almost as big a shock to Harry as meeting two of them down the alleyway. "You're - you're a witch?"

"I'm a Squib, as Mundungus knows full well, so how on earth was I supposed to help you fight off Dementors? He left you completely without cover when I'd _warned _him -"

"This Mundungus has been following me? Hang on - it was him! He Disapparated from the front of my house!"

"Yes, yes, _yes_, but luckily I'd stationed Mr Tibbies under a car just in case, and Mr Tibbies came and warned me, but by the time I got to your house you'd gone - and now - oh, _what's _Dumbledore going to say? You!" she shrieked at Dudley, still supine on the alley floor. "Get your fat bottom off the ground, quick!"

"You know Dumbledore?" said Harry, staring at her.

"Of course I know Dumbledore, who doesn't know Dumbledore? But come _on - _I'll be no help if they come back, I've never so much as Transfigured a teabag." She stooped down, seized one of Dudley's massive arms in her wizened hands and tugged.

"Get _up_, you useless lump, get up!"

But Dudley either could not or would not move. He remained on the ground, trembling and ashen-faced, his mouth shut very tight. "I'll do it." Harry took hold of Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet. Dudley seemed to be on the point of fainting. His small eyes were rolling in their sockets and sweat was beading his face; the moment Harry let go of him he swayed dangerously.

"Hurry up!" said Mrs Figg hysterically.

Harry pulled one of Dudley's massive arms around his own shoulders and dragged him towards the road, sagging slightly under the weight. Mrs Figg tottered along in front of them, peering anxiously around the corner. "Keep your wand out," she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. "Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there's going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was _exactly _what Dumbledore was afraid of - What's that at the end of the street? Oh, it's just Mr Prentice… don't put your wand away, boy, don't 1 keep telling you I'm no use?" It was not easy to hold a wand steady and haul Dudley along at the same time. Harry gave his cousin an impatient dig in the ribs, but Dudley seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. He was slumped on Harry's shoulder, his large feet dragging along the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Squib, Mrs. Figg?" asked Harry, panting with the effort to keep walking. "All those times I came round your house - why didn't you say anything?"

"Dumbledore's orders. I was to keep an eye on you but not say anything, you were too young. I'm sorry I gave you such a miserable time, Harry, but the Dursleys would never have let you come if they'd thought you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy, you know… but oh my word," she said tragically, wringing her hands once more, "when Dumbledore hears about this - how could Mundungus have left, he was supposed to be on duty until midnight – where is he? How am I going to tell Dumbledore what's happened? I can't Apparate."

"I've got an owl, you can borrow her." Harry groaned, wondering whether his spine was going to snap under Dudleys weight.

"Harry, you don't understand! Dumbledore will need to act as quickly as possible, the Ministry have their own ways of detecting underage magic, they'll know already, you mark my words."

"But I was getting rid of Dementors, I had to use magic - they're going to be more worried about what Dementors were doing floating around Wisteria Walk, surely?"

"Oh, my dear, I wish it were so, but I'm afraid – MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

There was a loud _crack _and a strong smell of drink mingled with stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized right in front of them. He had short, bandy legs, long straggly ginger hair and bloodshot, baggy eyes that gave him the doleful look of a basset hound. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

"S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Dudley. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you _undercover" _cried Mrs Figg. "_Dementors_, you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors, 'ere?"

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg.

"Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harry, and back again. "Blimey, I -"

"And you off buying stole cauldrons! Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I ?!!"_

"I - well, I -" Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It - it was a very good business opportunity, see -"

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch - gerroff - gerroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes - they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And - it - had- better - be - you - and - you - can - tell - him - why - you -weren't - there - to - help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering."I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud _crack_, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore _murders _him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously. "Now come _on_, Harry, what are you waiting for?"

Harry decided not to waste his remaining breath on pointing out that he could barely walk under Dudley's bulk. He gave the semi-conscious Dudley a heave and staggered onwards.

"I'll take you to the door," said Mrs. Figg, as they turned into Privet Drive. "Just in case there are more of them around… oh my word, what a catastrophe… and you had to fight them off yourself… and Dumbledore said we were to keep you from doing magic at all costs… well, it's no good crying over spilt potion, I suppose… but the cat's among the pixies now."

"So," Harry panted, "Dumbledore's… been having… me followed?"

"Of course he has," said Mrs. Figg impatiently. "Did you expect him to let you wander around on your own after what happened in June? Good Lord, boy, they told me you were intelligent… right… get inside and stay there," she said, as they reached number four. "I expect someone will be in touch with you soon enough.**"**

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry quickly.

"I'm going straight home," said Mrs. Figg, staring around the dark street and shuddering. "I'll need to wait for more instructions. Just stay in the house. Goodnight."

"Hang on, don't go yet! I want to know –"

But Mrs. Figg had already set off at a trot, carpet slippers flopping, string

bag clanking.

"Wait!" Harry shouted after her. He had a million questions to ask anyone who was in contact with Dumbledore; but within seconds Mrs. Figg was swallowed by the darkness. Scowling, Harry readjusted Dudley on his shoulder and made his slow, painful way up number four's garden path. He still knew nothing.

* * *

**Mundungus**

* * *

"'ombledore…"

Dumbledore looked up to see a very disgruntled Mundungus. "Yes?" But Dumbledore already knew, he had always had that… feeling of dread when there was danger about. It had been coming in more successions ever since Tom arose from his sub human form.

"'arry was attacked by dementors!" Mundungus blurted out.

Dumbledore nodded. "Mundungus see to it that the Order knows, I will be going there shortly."

Mundungus nodded dumbly and went to the fire place to use the floo powder.

Dumbledore put his head in his hand and rubbed his temples. What a day. It was a good thing he hired the best of the best.

* * *

**Approximately 5,648.51 miles away**

* * *

Naruto woke up with a massive no make that titanic headache. 'Shit how much did I drink?'

*CRRK*

Naruto whipped around, hand on a kunai, glaring at the direction of the sound. After less than a second, Naruto sighed and relaxed. "Shino you should stop being stealthy."

Shino shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you. You did drink 6 bottles."

Naruto shrugged. "Won't kill me"

Shino shrugged once more. "the Hokage wants us."

Naruto nodded and started turning.

Shino continued. "Full gear."

The two nins paused for a second, both of them understood what full gear meant. Naruto nodded briefly and then both of them disappeared.

* * *

**The Hokage's Office**

* * *

Tsunade looked at the best Anbu team that has been ranked overall. They latterly broke every single record made, in team records of course.

Tsuande sighed as she opened the file. She felt the Anbu tense. This was always a habit for every Anbu. From the first mission to the last one, they always felt the importance that if you fail this mission Konoha falls.

Tsuande started to call out.

"Mission: SS-rank."

There was a pause. Tsuande felt her anbu tense. In Konoha there have been only 4 SS-rank in the whole history of its making. Each of these lead to vital and crucial victories. Hell the only one who knew about Ss0rank were the Anbu, council members, and Tsunade herself. But only Tsunade knew the contents of those SS-rank. There were of course, rumors to be spread. But it was still just a rumor, how difficult, how important this mission would be.

Tsuande continued, she knew that the Anbu wouldn't interrupt.

"Type: Guard, and Intelligence gathering.

Target: Harry Potter, full description will be held in other folders.

Area: England, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, other areas will be stated in folder

Equipment class permitted: S-rank

Jutsu class permitted: S-rank.

Enemy: Unknown..."

There was a pause. It was not everyday, on an Anbu assignment you would get a mission with an Unknown enemy. Those only happened in Espionage missions or even undercover. This was … crazy. But the Anbu the didn't even show their surprise one bit.

Tsunade sighed and continued.

"Client: Albus Dumbledore. You will meet him by transportation unit he has provided"

Tsuande sighed once more and read the instructions left to her. "Qoute: Under no circumstances attack anyone in the vicinity. They are all allies but they will be frightened of you. Detain them and explain to them if you must but do not kill or maim. You must wear badges," Tsunade placed 3 badges with the Konoha emblem on the front of her desk. "At all times. Other orders will be explained at arrival location."

Tsunade looked up and sighed. "And off the record." Tsunade closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. "We are getting a lot of money on this mission so … follow their orders. I am putting the 0 bound rule on this."

At this Naruto finally spoke up.. Of course all the other notions, other facts about the mission shocked him to the core of his being. SS-rank was rarer then a Kiri nin using Katoon jutsu, and not knowing the enemy was practically suicide. But the 0 bound rule was … anarchy. It was a placement where the Anbu got to decide the shots and if the client didn't like it, the Anbu would do everything in their power to _persuade_ the client it was the right thing to do.

"Tsuande-sama … the 0 bound rule is … "

Tsunade held up her hand. "It does not matter; this mission is shady enough that I am teetering on the edge of not letting you go. But-"

"The war effort." Shino finished for her.

Tsunade nodded solemnly. The war had been going on, and of course Danzo had been given position in one of the other smaller villages to better attack Oto and Kiri, but the war was lasting longer than expected. The morale was high of course, and their reserves were still holding but… how long would it last. More and more people would die if this war continued and after the… third war. It was only because the Fourth Hokage's heroism that the Third Shinobi war was looked in a good light.

Naruto sighed once and looked up. He reached for the badges and tossed them to his teammates.

"We accept Hokage-sama."

* * *

**A/N: And there you go, hope you guys like it. This is just the entry chapter.**


	2. First Impressions

Shunpo Magic

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

**Naruto**

* * *

The trip was nothing short of unsettling. Tsunade had given them 3 scrolls, each of them containing several if not a warehouse full of supplies, from emergency rations to ink and paper. Everything would be needed. As for getting their Naruto had a bit of a… different expectation. .

_

* * *

_

Flashback

* * *

"_Hokage sama with all respect… this is a shoe."_

_Tsunade nodded and sighed. "These … wizards have a strange way of doing things. Their customs are extremely twisted by ideologies. They put silly rules and make silly Jutsus. It is ridiculous what they do with chakra."_

_Naruto eyes widened. "They have chakra!?"_

_Tsunade nodded. "In a sense, yes, but their form is a much more… watered down form. Like a metal that is rusted, lusts its potency. But on the good side they have formed things around it. They use wands, sticks by our eyes, but these wands are items of power. They allow the wizards to take the watered down charka not only from them, but from all their surroundings."_

_There was a pause… they had heard that before. _

"_Nature chakra?"  
_

_Tsunade nodded. "That is one theory but irrelevant for now. What you need to know is that their attacks are in an energy based form. We do not know who the enemy is, as the enemy is currently trying to cover its tracks. Do not underestimate what these wizards can do!"_

_The Anbu nodded "Hai Tsunade sama."_

_Now then Tsunade motioned to the shoe. "This is what they call a portkey. It is similar to a Shunshin no Jutsu except on a larger scale and … more uncomfortable."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable?"_

_Tsunade waved her hand. "Nothing dangerous but you will feel disoriented when you land. Make sure you are ready to guard it is most likely that the people there will attack you."_

_Naruto paused and then asked. "Hai Tsunade sama but… why would our allies attack us? They are on our side correct?"_

_  
Tsunade smiled and then tapped her cheek. Naruto looked at Tsunade with a confused expression for a moment but then realized what she meant. "Ah, they will fear our masks."_

_Tsunade nodded. "Regrettably, the enemy wears masks also."_

_Naruto nodded. "Permission to remove masks then?"  
_

_Tsunade shook her head. "Denied, Anbu is Anbu there is no exceptions. But I will give you permission to temporarily remove masks under Section 47 terms."_

_Section 47 was a by passing law for the Captains. It allowed them to take off their masks to prove their… loyalty to the client. It also provided that the Anbu captain could remove their, or anyone else's masks under circumstances that the captain designated or the clients. But as the 0 bound rule was in affect, they didn't have to listen to the client's orders._

_After a brief pause of digesting the information, Naruto came across a new problem or a dilemma pop into his head. "How will we coordinate with the wizards forces?"_

_Tsunade chuckled. "You don't, they are… pathetic in real terms. They know many Jutsus. But overall they can't dodge for shit."_

_Naruto nodded once more. "Alright then Tsunade sama we are ready"_

_  
Tsunade nodded and tossed the shoe to Naruto._

_Naruto dexterously caught it and held it in front of him. Shino and Kiba (Akamaru had transformed into a small puppy and was now resting inside Kiba's shirt) grabbed it. They waited for a few seconds and suddenly they felt a tug at their naval and the world went vertigo._

_

* * *

_

Flashback end

* * *

Naruto blinked and found himself in a very small halfway. Shino and Kiba were next to him, holding their heads to shake off some of the dizziness or at least try to. Naruto reached out with his chakra briefly. He felt several presences in the door to his left. He also felt a couple presences maybe 5 no… 6. 5 were definitely human but the other one was quite … strange. That was another matter. Naruto was informed in the intro mission file that there would a meeting on the base floor of the area he landed. Obviously it was behind the closed door. Naruto nodded his head towards the door. He didn't even have to look at Shino and Kiba to know they had also recognized Naruto's signal at the door. They crept silently, not even making a sound as they went. They slowly stilled their breathing. Even if it was an _allies_ base, their habits of closed doors were never… fun in the Anbu business. There was always someone camping next to the door with a kunai ready, or sensor and alarms when you cracked the door open just a centimeter. Naruto listened for any commotion on the other side. There was talking a lot of it. But for some reason it sounded muffled, were there chakra sound barriers around it. But that wouldn't be … Tsunade-sama said that their chakra was weaker. Naruto immediately shook that notion out of his head. He was underestimating them. That could get him killed. Naruto did the only thing that would be polite in this situation.

He knocked first.

Naruto heard all the commotion stop for a few second. Then one person or maybe two spoke up. Then he heard a huge din of commotion, shuffling of feet, yelling. Suddenly the door blew open an explosive manner. Naruto and his team immediately jumped up and latched onto the sides of the hallway, kunais at ready. 6 people filed into the hallway, they had… sticks no… they were called wands, in their hands pointing it in a defensive manner. Naruto glared down at them. So Tsunade sama was right.

'Should I take them out now and explain them the situation or should I try to talk to them right now.' Naruto debated while the Wizards were looking every where, albeit not up, for them.

Naruto then spotted a grizzly man. Well grizzly wouldn't describe him. The lighting now had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face not unlike any Naruto had ever seen on his fellow Nins. But it was a face that was similar … oh too similar. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening to kids. This man reminded Naruto too much of Ibiki, well maybe that was a good thing. IF this man was anything like Ibiki, he could be a useful ally.

Then Naruto's attention focused on the man's eyes. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

Then the man did something surprising, without even looking up, he said. "The intruders are above us."

Naruto skin jolted. 'Chakra sensing, no… they had hid their presence well, Intuition… maybe but unlikely. Could it be similar to the Hyuuga Dojutsu…? Naruto thought as he looked at that electric blue eye.

Naruto decided not to waste time and called out. "We are not intruders, we are here sent by Dumbledore-sama to protect our target, Harry Potter."

There was a pause between the wizards. They went from confident and ready to blast something to bits, to confused and unsure. Finally, the face that looked like Ibiki said. "Alright then, come down here and let the_ rest_ of us see you."

Kiba and Shino looked up at Naruto for orders. Naruto just nodded and jumped down. They landed directly in front of them. Far enough so that they could dodge any attacks the wizards might throw, but close enough so that the wizards could see them properly.

The Wizards jolted at the sudden appearance and were about to attack them but luckily the closest one to Naruto, a weathered and very tired looking man held up his head. The wizard stopped at his signal and they stayed their wands. They didn't look happy about suddenly being invaded, and they were still highly alert and tense.

Naruto, on the other hand, was pretty chipper about this. At least these wizards had some common sense. Naruto spoke once more in hopes of clarifying the situation. "We were ordered to come here hand wait till you went and got our target, then will guard him 24/7."

The weathered man nodded slowly. "What is your proof that you were sent here by Dumbledore?"

'Ah smart man' Naruto thought to himself. Yes, these wizards were not bad at all, better than civilians at least.

"I will provide that" A new voice cracked into the situation.

The Nins turned slowly and saw a very old looking man, probably older than Sandaime. The weathered man's eyes widened. "Dumbledore."

Naruto and his team immediately reacted. All of them spun around and knelt on one knee but they did not bow their head that honor only belonged to the Hokage.

Naruto spoke for his team. "Dumbledore-sama we are here to serve."

Dumbledore nodded. "Rise." He said in a commanding tone.

Naruto and his team did so and stood at ease, though still aware of the wizards around them. Dumbledore walked passed them all and entered the kitchen area where the other wizards had been just before. Naruto, Shino and Kiba followed, Akamaru had fallen asleep, curled up in Kiba's armor. The wizards followed after the Anbu still following at a distance. When they had all entered the kitchen, some of the wizards sat down but others still stood.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said. "Your mission is to guard Harry Potter at all times. You will meet him on the escort mission, led by Alastor Moody. You will also have the secondary objective to protect the school and its students."

Naruto nodded. This was all in his mission file, well except the escort mission.

Dumbledore continued. "Now I believe Tsunade said you were young for your age, I would like the youngest of you-"

A very plump and short woman stormed up. "Dumbledore what is going on? Who are these people?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I have hired these Nins to protect Harry."

The woman's eyes widened. "What do you mean; Harry is perfectly safe in Hogwarts"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please Molly do not question me on this."

The newly dubbed Molly bit her lip and nodded slowly. Still not happy with the decision, but she controlled herself and stepped back.

Dumbledore looked back to the Nins and continued. "Like I was saying, I would like to see the youngest of you."

Naruto turned to Kiba and nodded. Kiba took off his mask and hooked it onto his belt.

All the Wizards gasped at how young Kiba was, well except for Dumbledore who smiled. The wizards started to mutter about how young Kiba was.

Molly stepped up again. "Dumbledore he is far too young. Guards would be good to protect Harry, I agree, but this boy can't even be 18."

Kiba laughed and said. "No mam I am only 15."

There was a pause. Molly looked at him with wide eyes and then looked pleadingly to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore what were you thinking in hiring, Children."

Naruto eye brow twisted. Children. So they were immature brats that did not know how to fight, not know how to protect? How to kill? Is that how it was?

Dumbledore sighed. "Molly I will explain later, but first let us finish one thing."

Molly clenched her jaw in anger. She respected Dumbledore to make the right decision. but really hiring children to protect Harry. Professionals should be, adults should fight this war.

Dumbledore continued, while looking at Kiba. "I would like the you sir, to go undercover as a transfer student at Hogwarts."

There was a pause. "What do you mean sir?" Naruto asked, not liking this one bit. This went against every code of a guard mission. Never ever, go undercover. You are never allowed to get attached to your target. It was the reason why Anbu called the person they needed to guard a target. They were never ever supposed to get emotionally attached at all during the mission. Decisions had to be made unbiasly, and with common sense, emotions and connections would hamper that. That is why Anbu wore masks.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I would like you to pose as a student and get close to Harry. Be his friend."

Naruto sighed; he would have to put his foot down. "No Sir."

Dumbledore blinked and then turned confused. "Am I not your client?"

Naruto nodded. "But I still have rules to follow, under no circumstanced in a Guard Mission is an Anbu supposed to go undercover for extended periods of time."

Dumbledore blinked once more and asked in a weary tone. "And why would that be?"

Naruto spoke once more. "Emotional attachment clouds judgment and confuses the mind. I Shinobi cannot fight properly or in this case guard properly when thinking about something else."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Surely someone of your level can bend the rules"

Naruto scoffed.

At this many of the wizards glared at him. What was with them? Naruto could tell straight off the bat that these people respected him. But to give him undying loyalty? Was this man equal to a Hokage in the Wizarding world?

Naruto ignored the glares and continued. "The only reason we got to our level is because we followed the rules, not break them. Protocol is always first, the mission is always first. They go hand in hand. Of course if you are insistent, you can always hire hyped up gennin to do it. They need the experience and they would probably take it with some enthusiasm. Anbu are professional we only need to go under cover to gather information and assassinate."

Many of the wizards flinched at the word. Naruto rolled his eyes once more. What was with these wizards, it was just a word.

Dumbledore had a mental conflict. If he chose to hire gennin, he wouldn't get the best quality protection, was it worth going under cover and risking Harry getting killed. No, it wasn't.

"Alright then. But I expect at least one guard on him at all times."

Naruto nodded. "It will be done."

Naruto turned to Shino. "That is your job."

Shino nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more to gain the Anbu attention. "And what perhaps are your… code names."

Naruto motioned for Kiba to put back his mask on. "I am Flame, This over here-"motioning to Shino "-is Beetle and that over there-"motioning to Kiba "-is Fang"

It was pretty easy to denote. Naruto's mask was decorated with flames that seemed to swirl around his mask. Shino had a beetle on the right side of his mask. And of course Kiba had fangs around the part where his mouth should be. These were special masks because they did not denote any animal, which were the regular out fit. The once with only a symbol on them were denoted as the top tier Anbu. And when a top tier Anbu retires, they retire for life from Anbu. Why? Because Top Tier Anbu were, always, sent on mission, after Mission, after mission. A never ending supply of missions would. IN Konoha right now there were only 42 top tiers Anbu.

Dumbledore nodded to each of them and then spoke once more. "Now I believe Tsunade said that you would have requests."

Naruto blinked behind his masks. Requests? But… ah that smart lady… she knew there would be some discrepancy so she added in some _requests_ so we could have an advantage. He would take her out to the bar when he got back. Maybe he'll bring Anko-sensei… wait no bad idea, last time they did that, Men in the bar lost the feeling between their legs… and it wasn't a good thing because those men were in the hospital for quite a while.

Anyways… these requests would help him a lot. Now … what to do.

"I would like to put tracer seals on Harry and anyone connected to him, Alarm seals around the perimeter of Hogwarts and permission to confront target if necessary for protection."

Dumbledore thought about it. The tracer seals were something similar to a tracer on 16 years old. It would invade Harry's privacy but that goes under his protection. It would also help to have some extra security so the Alarm seals were fine too. But to confront Harry.

Dumbledore asked waving his hand for extra emphasis. "Please elaborate on what do you mean on Confronting Harry."

Naruto nodded "If he were to do something stupid, we would stop him."

Sirius stood up. "Dumbledore. I don't think we should invade Harry's privacy; sure we can stop him from doing something stupid but are these guards necessary. I mean seriously is it really necessary."

Dumbledore understood where Sirius was coming from, a protective godfather but a playful trickster at heart. Sirius understood that he wanted Harry to have his freedom, but now was not the time.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will allow your requests, Anbu… now I have a request for you."

Dumbledore flicked his wands and 38 books dropped on to the table out of thin air. The only reaction the Anbu got was a little twitch of the shoulders. "This is several books on Wizards culture please study them. You will need them to understand us. You will attend the Order of the Phoenix meetings and try to keep information from being leaked"

The Anbu didn't even bother reacting to the heavy reading; it would be easy for a Kage Bunshin. But they did make a slight tensing at the information espionage. That meant their charge or someone who could tell him, should not know. Naruto had heard about this kind of stuff before. Sometimes, a client didn't want the target to know he or she was being guarded by Anbu or something like that. Naruto simply nodded and Dumbledore nodded back.

Dumbledore continued on. "I will be leaving now, please get to know the order and get along." Dumbledore addressed both the Anbu and the Wizards. The Anbu nodded but the wizards were slower and more hesitant to react. It was not everyday you met someone totally foreign and were told to be friends especially during times like these. And with that, there was a sharp crack and Dumbledore left.

The Anbu blinked at the technique but saved their reactions for later. They would need a lot of Kage Bunshin.

Molly looked at the spot where Dumbledore had disparated from for only a moment. She then turned to the Anbu and gave a nervous smile. "Well you must be hungry, let's see what I can cook up."

Naruto nodded politely and then motioned for his team to sit at the far right of the room. It was at the blind sight of the door, and still able to see everyone without having your back exposed, the perfect spot.

Lupin watched as the Nins sat together at the corner of the room. They were obviously trained soldiers, they carried themselves with an intense awareness he had seen on some of the experienced Aurors: ready to attack, ready to defend, ready to counter, ready to spring into action at any moment at anyone. After he got over the fact that they were wearing masks similar to Death eaters, he had to get over the fact that they didn't listen to Dumbledore's orders. How could they defy this man? He was the leader of the light! Well afterwards… it was just awkwardness. Like on first dates, silence was appropriate for this situation.

Molly had cooked a bit extra this time and set it on the table. There was 3 loaves of bread and butter, a pot of steaming soup that looked like clam chowder except it had a nice brown sheen (and no it is not spoiled), mashed potatoes and gravy, crisp chicken and of course a couple slabs of steak.

Molly called out "Ginny, Hermione, Boys its time to eat." There was a loud pop and suddenly two red headed twins appeared on either side of Molly. Molly shrieked in frustration and scolded the new arrivals.

Naruto watched silently, mentally intaking any relationships each might have. 'Those are twins, mother of twins,' Naruto watched as 2 girls followed by another red headed boy enter. 'Probably younger brother of twins, girl is… a friend maybe relationship of one of the order, look into later, younger girl is daughter of the mother.' Naruto mentally memorized these details. It was important to know who your allies were and who wasn't. And plus he had to take into account that these children might be used as hostages so it would be better to keep track of them all.

The older of the girls looked over at them and she gasped. She reached for her wands, and Naruto immediately put his hand down to his leg strapping to reach for a Kunai.

"STOP HERMOINE!" roared Sirius.

Naruto blinked and let his hand move away from his kunai. 'So they trust us… or at least they know how to follow orders, good.' Naruto mentally applauded the man for quick reaction.

Hermione jolted at the screaming and turned to Sirius wide eyed. "B-but Sirius they're-"

Sirius shook his head. "No their guards for Harry"

Naruto blinked at the sudden revelation of their mission but immediately brushed it off. It wasn't that much of critical information.

The other boy that had come in with the girls gaped at them. "But Sirius they look like Death Eaters!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'LOOKED' there are more to this life than just looks boy… That was interesting since Naruto could estimate that _the boy_ was about his age… well age didn't measure maturity, old people just liked to think it did.

The weathered looking man intervened this time. "Ron, Dumbledore came in and confirmed that they were Harry's guards."

The boy, Ron, looked hesitant but nodded. Naruto raised an eyebrow… it seemed that Dumbledore indeed hold a rank close to Kage. The kids were still nervous, and stared at the Anbu for awhile, even as they sat down. They would take small glances as if the Anbu wouldn't notice. Naruto of course ignored it, and that signaled his team to ignore it too. Kiba was already getting some snooze; Akamaru would probably wake up soon and would be hungry from maintaining his Mini form.

The wizards had all passed around the food and were silent as the food was left at the edge of the table near the Anbu. The Anbu made no sign of reaching to grab even a morsel of bread. The wizards stared at the Anbu for a bit and then silently started to eat their food. Soon the Anbu's' presence was washed away and that awkwardness disappeared. Lupin started to talk to Bill about the political lobbying done in America… which was not going so well. Tonks was now entertaining the kids, who had started to ignore the Anbu. And Sirius was having a nice discussion with Mundungnus and the twins about a business deal.

"WOOF"

The Wizard turned to Sirius, who shrugged and looked over towards the Anbu. To their surprise, a small white puppy was now sitting at the table, wagging its tail off.

The puppy barked again and then spun around in a circle, chasing its tail. Sirius immediately blinked and then held out a hand to the puppy. The puppy stopped and looked at the hand as if deciding whether to lick it or not. Instead, the puppy raised its own paw and placed it on Sirius's hand. The wizards stared at the cute little puppy in confusion. How did it get their, and who trained it?

"Akamaru stop playing around and eat." Said the guard with the Flame decorations on his mask.

The puppy barked and bounded towards the food, grabbing a chicken. It bit it securely with its jaws, and then bounded off towards the Anbu. It landed on the ground next to them and started to gnaw at the good.

Sirius blinked at the exchange and said to the Anbu, in hopes of opening up conversation. "Is that your dog."

Naruto shook his head. "That is Fang's, Akamaru has been around us long enough to follow our orders."

Ron blurted out. "What kind of name is Fang or Akamaru?"

Naruto stared back at Ron.

Ron suddenly got cuffed as Molly scolded Ron about respecting others.

Naruto spoke up, not wanting this … 'warming up' to cool down. "Akamaru means Red in your Language."

The Wizards stopped and looked at Naruto.

Lupin carefully spoke up. "so you are not… from around here."

Naruto nodded. "yes. We had to travel here by portkey."

Lupin nodded. "Um.. Right then. So uh are you going to eat?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes but I would like to wait till Fang wakes up, it is not proper for a captain to eat before his subordinates."

Moody blinked and then smirked. The Guard reminded him of a team leader he had been under long ago… too bad the man got killed in a raid of death Eaters.

Shino then coughed. Naruto turned around and looked at him expectingly. Shino nodded once and then spoke up. "If you don't mind, I would like to know where will be able to rest, we would like to take out our gear and start preparations."

Sirius blinked and nodded quickly. "Ah yea of course, it's the Third floor to the right, second door. It's a 3 bedroom. It's a bit dusty though."

Shino nodded and then got up; following the directions he was given. Naruto smirked as he saw Shino weave his way carefully threw the wizards… Shino was really good at Espionage… this wizards haven't even realized they were 'bugged.'

And so the day went.

**

* * *

**

3 days later

* * *

Naruto and his crew studied the books like a bible for the next few days. The books were nothing short of strange. Some contained weirdly worded and used spells. Some of the spells were pointless and others quite harmless. In all seriousness, who the hell would make someone dance in a middle of a battle. Of course there were some pretty good ones, like the Disarming spell but that was only a one time go…

The other ones were about history and customs. It seemed some wizards took very good records on history. Naruto got the foundation of their basis on the light side. Thought it was quite ridiculous how they rationalized against the Unforgivable Curses which would save a lot of time and energy in Konoha. But hey that's them. They went through all these weird method of transportation, broom sticks to fire places. The potential of it all was just amazing; Naruto had already stored some floo powder for later experimentation. One of the bigger shockers is when they read about their client, yep Albus Dumbledore was pretty famous.

Of course they had to interact with the others as well. The kids mostly kept their distance, and during the meetings, Naruto and his team listened intently. It seemed like their target and Voldermort were connected in some way… not a good thing but it may be a warning signal of some kind.

And now it was time to pick up Harry.

Shino was quiet as he watched the Wizards file outside. Lupin turned to Shino and nodded. "Do you have a broom stick."

Shino shook his head ."Do not worry I can keep up with you."

Lupin opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder. Lupin turned around and gasped in shock. The guard had suddenly appeared behind him. Lupin turned back to where the guard was just a fraction of a second ago and sure enough there was no one there.

"W-what did you just do" Lupin asked in disbelieve.

"Simple I ran to the other side of you and tapped you on the shoulder." Shino said in a monotone.

Lupin gaped at him. "B-but-"

Shino raised his hand. "Like I said, I can keep up with you."

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Harry had no particular feeling about the Dursleys leaving. It made no difference to him whether they were in the house or not. He could not even summon the energy to get up and turn on his bedroom light. The room grew steadily darker around him as he lay listening to the night sounds through the window he kept open all the time, waiting for the blessed moment when Hedwig returned. The empty house creaked around him. The pipes gurgled. Harry lay there in a kind of stupor, thinking of nothing, suspended in misery.

Then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below. He sat bolt upright, listening intently. The Dursleys couldn't be back, it was much too soon, and in any case he hadn't heard their car.

There was silence for a few seconds, then voices. _Burglars_, he thought, sliding off the bed on to his feet - but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving around in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do so.

He snatched up his wand from the bedside table and stood facing his bedroom door, listening with all his might. Next moment, he jumped as the lock gave a loud click and his door swung open. Harry stood motionless, staring through the open doorway at the dark upstairs landing, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He hesitated for a moment, then moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs.

His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadowy hall below, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door; eight or nine of them, all, as far as he could see, looking up at him.

He did not notice the one looking down at him;

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said a low, growling voice.

Harry's heart was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about "Professor'," growled the voice, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

Harry lowered his wand slightly but did not relax his grip on it, nor did he move. He had very good reason to be suspicious. He had recently spent nine months in what he had thought was Mad-Eye Moody's company only to find out that it wasn't Moody at all, but an impostor; an impostor, moreover, who had tried to kill Harry before being unmasked. But before he could make a decision about what to do next, a second, slightly hoarse voice floated upstairs.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."

Harry's heart leapt. He knew that voice, too, though he hadn't heard it for over a year.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "_Lumos_."

A wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall with magical light. Harry blinked. The people below were crowded around the foot of the stairs, gazing up at him intently, some craning their heads for a better look.

**

* * *

**

Shino

* * *

Shino blinked at the sudden burst of light. 'Lighting spell, interesting could be used as a blinding technique, if only it was a bigger flash.'

Shino waited in the shadows on the ceiling, of course he would have stayed on the ground but it would be better for the Wizards to introduce him.

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

Remus Lupin stood nearest to him. Though still quite young, Lupin looked tired and rather ill; he had more grey hairs than when Harry had last said goodbye to him and his robes were more patched and shabbier than ever. Nevertheless, he was smiling broadly at Harry, who tried to smile back despite his state of shock.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there; she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing furthest back - he had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear - "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a wheezy-voiced, silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

Mad-Eye Moody, who had long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose, was squinting suspiciously at Harry through his mismatched eyes. One eye was small, dark and beady, the other large, round and electric blue - the magical eye that could see through walls, doors and the back of Moody's own head. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked. "A stag," said Harry nervously. That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Very conscious of everybody still staring at him, Harry descended the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he came.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" the violet-haired woman asked Mad-Eye interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. "Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more." He stumped off towards the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably, as the woman rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's. "How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry. "T-fine…"

Harry could hardly believe this was real. Four weeks with nothing, not the tiniest hint of a plan to remove him from Privet Drive, and suddenly a whole bunch of wizards was standing matter-of-factly in the house as though this was a long-standing arrangement. He glanced at the people surrounding Lupin; they were still gazing avidly at him. He felt very conscious of the fact that he had not combed his hair for four days.

"I'm - you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" said the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are."

Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realised there was no All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

"We are leaving, aren't we?" he asked. "Soon?"

"Almost at once," said Lupin, "we're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not The Burrow, no," said Lupin, motioning Harry towards the kitchen; the little knot of wizards followed, all still eyeing Harry curiously. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere un-detectable. It's taken a while…"

"Anyways, A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," said Lupin, as though he had read Harry's mind; the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," said Moody darkly. "We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very _clean_, aren't they, these Muggles?" said the witch called Tonks, who was looking around the kitchen with great interest. "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er - yeah," said Harry. "Look -" he turned back to Lupin, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol—?"

Several of the witches and wizards made odd hissing noises; Dedalus Diggle dropped his hat again and Moody growled, "Shut _up_!"

"What?" said Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," said Moody, turning his normal eye on Harry. His magical eye remained focused on the ceiling. "_Damn it_," he added angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck - ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" said Tonks conversationally.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry," requested Moody.

Harry crossed to the dishwasher, took out a clean glass and filled it with water at the sink, still watched eagerly by the band of wizards. Their relentless staring was starting to annoy him.

"Cheers," said Moody, when Harry handed him the glass. He dropped the magical eyeball into the water and prodded it up and down; the eye whizzed around, staring at them all in turn. "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting - wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms," said Lupin. "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his deep voice.

"He's excellent," said Lupin, who was checking his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come and help you," said Tonks brightly.

She followed Harry back into the hall and up the stairs, looking around with much curiosity and interest.

Moody watched as harry and Tonks walked up the stairs to get Harry's stuff packed. Moody then turned to a dark corner of the room that no one bothered to look at. "You can come out now."

Suddenly the masked nin appeared in their midst. It was Beetle.

Beetle nodded and then said. "I will never get used to that."

Moody raised an eyebrow. "Used to what?"

"Someone detecting me, I had slowed my heart rate, made my breathing shallow and even lowered my presence but still you find me with that Eye of yours."

Moody chuckled darkly."Even with Invisibility cloaks, this eye can see through them all."

Beetle nodded and then turned to Lupin. "I will not reveal myself until we reach HQ, It would be better to warm Harry before we make first contact, we do not want to scare him."

Lupin nodded. "Alright then."

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

"Here," Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing. "Read quickly and memorise."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

"Whatʹs the Order of the ‐?" Harry began.

"Not here, boy!" snarled Moody. "wait till weʹre inside!"

He pulled the piece of parchment out of Harryʹs hand and set fire to it with his wand‐tip. As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Harry looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But whereʹs ‐?"

"Think about what youʹve just memorised," said Lupin quietly.

Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadnʹt felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back.

Harry walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialised door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry," Lupin whispered, "but donʹt go far inside and donʹt touch anything."

Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Lupin and Tonks carrying his trunk and Hedwigʹs cage.

The othersʹ hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old‐fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age‐blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the skirting board. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley, emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. She was beaming in welcome as she hurried towards them, though Harry noticed that she was rather thinner and paler than she had been last time he had seen her.

"Oh, Harry, itʹs lovely to see you!" she whispered, pulling him into a rib‐cracking hug before holding him at armʹs length and examining him critically. "Youʹre looking peaky; you need feeding up, but youʹll have to wait a bit for dinner, Iʹm afraid."

She turned to the gang of wizards behind him and whispered urgently, ʹHeʹs just arrived, the meetingʹs started.ʹ

The wizards behind Harry all made noises of interest and excitement and began filing past him towards the door through which Mr Weasley had just come. Harry made to follow Lupin, but Mrs Weasley held him back.

"No, Harry, the meetings only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meetings over, then weʹll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall," she added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?"

"I donʹt want anything to wake up."

"What dʹyou ‐?"

"Iʹll explain later, Iʹve got to hurry, Iʹm supposed to be at the meeting ‐ Iʹll just show you where youʹre sleeping."

Pressing her finger to her lips, she led him on tiptoe past a pair of long, moth‐eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed trollʹs leg they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads belonged to house‐elves. All of them had the same rather snout‐like nose.

Harryʹs bewilderment deepened with every step he took. What on earth were they doing in a house that looked as though it belonged to the darkest of wizards?

"Mrs Weasley, why ‐?"

ʹRon and Hermione will explain everything, dear, Iʹve really got to dash,ʹ Mrs Weasley whispered distractedly. There ‐ʹ they had reached the second landing, "‐ youʹre the door on the right. Iʹll call you when itʹs over."

And she hurried off downstairs again.

Harry crossed the dingy landing, turned the bedroom doorknob, which was shaped like a serpents head, and opened the door.

**

* * *

**

Naruto

"We have to act now, Voldermort is getting stronger and stronger by the minute." Sirius said

Naruto watched amused, this had been going on ever since they had gotten here. These wizards couldn't decide anything and it was even more amusing to see them argue about what to do it. Their arguments were half assed ideas and very scratched up plans.

Naruto felt a presence move next to him silently, but he didn't react. "How is our Target?'

Shino coughed. "he is … very nosy. Does not have a single inch of secrecy and could very well compromise the mission. Also, he is likely to jump head first into missions before thinking about them first."

Naruto nodded. More work for them, dammit.

"Understood, I put Akamaru in Ron's and Hermoine's room."

Suddenly, Kiba perked up and looked up at the ceiling. "hmm, looks like our Target is getting worked up"

Naruto sighed. Shit that would make their presence a bit more detestable to him, ah well, it wasn't his mission to decide that.

Kiba coughed and Naruto turned towards him. "Yea Kiba."

"I know the wizards won't get it at all but we do have to follow the protocol."

Naruto sighed ah the fucking Protector seal.

**

* * *

**

Harry

* * *

ʹWeʹve _told_ you, the Order donʹt let us in on their meetings,ʹ said Hermione nervously. ʹSo we donʹt know the details ‐ but weʹve got a general idea,ʹ she added hastily, seeing the look on Harryʹs face.

"I mean we barely know anything about your guard either."

At this Harry paused. "Guards … what Guards?"

Ron looked at him nervously. "Uh well Dumbledore thought you needed extra protection so he hired some weird blokes to guard you, they are really weird too they always wear their masks, even during meals."

Harry mind was racing. Why would Dumbledore hire guard for him? Did he think he needed a Baby sister? He got through all this stuff all on his own!

Harry fumed as he thought about it more and more.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Harryʹs godfather Sirius turned to face him.

ʹHello, Harry,ʹ he said grimly, ʹI see youʹve met my mother.ʹ

Your ‐?ʹ

ʹMy dear old mum, yeah,ʹ said Sirius. ʹWeʹve been trying to get her down for a month but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas. Letʹs get downstairs, quick, before they all wake up again.ʹ

ʹBut whatʹs a portrait of your mother doing here?ʹ Harry asked, bewildered, as they went through the door from the hall and led the way down a flight of narrow stone steps, the others just behind them.

ʹHasnʹt anyone told you? This was my parentsʹ house,ʹ said Sirius. ʹBut Iʹm the last Black left, so itʹs mine now. I offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters ‐ about the only useful thing Iʹve been able to do.ʹ

Harry felt something brush against his knees and started, but it was only Crookshanks, Hermioneʹs bandy‐legged ginger cat, who wound himself once around Harryʹs legs, purring, then jumped on to Siriusʹs lap and curled up. Sirius scratched him absent‐mindedly behind the ears as he turned, still grim‐faced, to Harry.

ʹHad a good summer so far?ʹ

ʹNo, itʹs been lousy,ʹ said Harry.

For the first time, something like a grin flitted across Siriusʹs face.

ʹDonʹt know what youʹre complaining about, myself.ʹ

ʹ_What_?ʹ said Harry incredulously.

ʹPersonally, Iʹd have welcomed a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think youʹve had it bad, at least youʹve been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights… Iʹve been stuck inside for a month.ʹ

ʹHow come?ʹ asked Harry, frowning.

ʹBecause the Ministry of Magicʹs still after me, and Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. Thereʹs not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels.ʹ

There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledoreʹs name that told Harry that Sirius, too, was not very happy with the Headmaster. Harry felt a sudden upsurge of affection for his godfather.

At least youʹve known whatʹs been going on,ʹ he said bracingly.

ʹOh yeah,ʹ said Sirius sarcastically. ʹListening to Snapeʹs reports, having to take all his snide hints that heʹs out there risking his life while Iʹm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking me how the cleanings going ‐"

ʹWhat cleaning?ʹ asked Harry.

Trying to make this place fit for human habitation,ʹ said Sirius, waving a hand around the dismal kitchen. ʹNo oneʹs lived here for ten years, not since my dear

mother died, unless you count her old house‐elf, and heʹs gone round the twist ‐ hasnʹt cleaned anything in ages.ʹ

ʹFred ‐ George ‐ NO, JUST CARRY THEM!ʹ Mrs Weasley shrieked.

Harry, and Sirius looked round and, within a split second, they had dived away from the table. Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of Butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface; the flagon of Butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere; the bread knife slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Siriusʹs right hand had been seconds before.

ʹFOR HEAVENʹS SAKE!ʹ screamed Mrs Weasley. THERE WAS NO NEED ‐ IʹVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS ‐ JUST BECAUSE YOUʹRE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DONʹT HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!ʹ

ʹWe were just trying to save a bit of time!ʹ said Fred, hurrying forward to wrench the bread knife out of the table. ʹSorry, Sirius, mate ‐ didnʹt mean to ‐ʹ

Harry and Sirius were both laughing; Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair, was swearing as he got to his feet; Crookshanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from where his large yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

ʹBoys,ʹ Mr Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, ʹyour motherʹs right, youʹre supposed to show a sense of responsibility now youʹve come of age ‐ʹ

ʹNone of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!ʹ Mrs Weasley raged at the twins as she slammed a fresh flagon of Butterbeer on to the table, and spilling almost as much again. ʹBill didnʹt feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didnʹt charm everything he met! Percy ‐ʹ

She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

ʹLetʹs eat,ʹ said Bill quickly.

ʹIt looks wonderful, Molly,ʹ said Lupin, ladling stew on to a plate for her and handing it across the table.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Mrs Weasley remembered something and said to Lupin. "Do you think _they_ are…"

Lupin nodded solemnly. "They always are."

Harry looked at the exchange with interest. "Who?'

The table suddenly became deathly quiet.

Harry wondered what it was all about when suddenly

"WOOF" A white thing suddenly bounded onto the table near the couldren of Soup was.

Harry blinked at the white thing and finally saw what it was as it stopped. A white puppy. The white puppy was wagging its tail furiously, looking at the soup intently.

"WOOF WOOF" the puppy barked again.

Molly got up and scooped a bowl of stew and placed it in front of the puppy. The puppy barked once, Harry could have sworn it was a bark of thanks, and then started eating.

Harry turned to Sirius "Whose dog is that?"

Sirius coughed once. "Um its your uh… guards."

Harry suddenly remembered what Hermoine and Ron told him. "My guards? They are here!?"

Lupin nodded, "They are most likely in the room too."

Harry looked around but saw no one in sight. "WherE?"

The other occupants of the table turned to Moody expectingly. Moody gave an annoyed sigh and without even looking up, they are behind you Harry."

Harry spun around and then yelped. In frong of him were 3 figures, all dressed in black cloaks, they wore masks that look terrifyingly familiar. Harry reached for his wand but Sirius held his shoulder. "They won't attack you Harry,."

Harry turned wide eyed towards Sirius "but they're-"

Sirius shook his head and said. "No they're not Death Eaters, Dumbledore even confirmed that they weren't"

Harry shoulders sagged as he looked back at the cloaked figures. Harry's throat went dry, here was his gaurds.

"W-who are you?" Harry asked tentatively looking at the guards carefully.

The middle one spoke. "I am Flame,"

The one to the right followed. "I am Beetle"

Finally, the one to the left said ."I am Fang"

"WOOF WOOF" The puppy barked, pausing from its meal.

The left one spoke once more. "That is Akamaru."

Harry paused at the foreign names. But then stared back at the guards. "Ok, I'll tell your right now." Harry said glaring at them. "I do not need guards."

The three were silent.

Harry glared harder. "You are supposed to protect me right .That means you follow my orders right? I am telling you that I don't need guards, and you can go back to where ever you came from"

The one on the left started forward. Harry moved back a bit, it looked like the guard was going to attack him. The one in the middle held up his hand. "I will deal with this."

Harry this time drew his wand and pointed it directly at the man. "Don't come near me."

The middle guard sighed. "It is annoying… to guard such an immature brat."

Harry blinked. Ron stood up in anger for his frined. "What do you mean! Harry's been through tons of things you probably haven't even seen!"

The guard sighed once more. "That is Bravery as well as stupidity, we know all about your … heroics and I have to admit, you succeeded all of them through dumb luck."

Harry clenched his fists. Was this guy mocking him? Who gave him the fucking right!?

"THEN WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL!" Harry roared. All the conversation had stopped and were now focused on this confrontation.

The guard tilted his head. "You think you are all that special huh. You fought a dark lord but you have never killed a man before."

Harry paused. What was he trying to get at?

"You have never killed a woman, you have never killed a child with your barehands. It is a different feeling you know…"

Harry shook… did this man… did he kill someone….

"That is enough Flame-taichou" Said Beetle.

Flame looked at beetle and after awhile nodded. "Sorry, I forgot what kind of _place_ this was."

Beetle moved forward and said. "I am your personal guard, I will be with you 24 7, whether you like it or not."

Harry tried to stutter out a denial but his voice wouldn't reach him.

Flame nodded. "Alright then, now that is done." Flame reached into his cloack and pulled out a scroll. He stepped forward and said. "May I have your arm please, left or right I do not care."

Harry glared at the man. "What are you trying to do."

Flame sighed."I am going to put a tracking seal on you, so we know where you are. And come to your aid."

Harry then growled out. "I thought that Beetle bloke was with me all the time."

Flame nodded. "But in the case of Beetle's death we will rush to your aid to continue the mission."

There was a deathly silence… to write off your comrades that quickly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't want a tracking whatever, I don't want guards, just leave."

Flame suddenly lashed out and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry tried to pull back but Flame's grip was too strong. Flame put the scroll on Harry's arm and suddenly black ink flowed from the scroll onto Harry's arm.

Harry's eyes went wide. "What the-"

After all the ink had stopped moving, they faded into his skin, and it looked like nothing had happned. Flame pulled back the scroll and turned to Harry. "It is done, now that wasn't too bad was it."

Harry glared at the man.

Flame then called out in a loud voice, though he was still addressing Harry. "Well Harry Potter, we are now your official guards, so you are stuck with us… don't worry you are in good hands."

Harry gripped his fist tightly… he sure didn't feel like it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And there we go. I am not too happy about this chapter other than just getting it out. I believe the ending needs work. If you have any suggestions on what I could do for this story please by all means shoot away. Anyways please review.


	3. On To the Castle

Shunpo Magic 3

* * *

**Beta By: CrazyAzian

* * *

**

**I have been reading lots of Harry potter crossover and I notice a common theme other than slash. People bring everyone they know and their mothers to Hogwarts its WTF. And what point do all those people have? Back up? Where is the action? If you guys have read Abyssus than that is something called HOW TO DO IT! Also, many people say Have the kids take the classes but I would like to say WTF! Why would hired nins take classes and why would they be undercover. They stand out well enough. ON the other hand if you have read Itachi and the Prisoner of Askaban which is also a HOW TO DO IT! Then you will understand that undercover has a very strict format. I am choosing the guard position because it will allow me to do what I want. Now then on with the story.**

**

* * *

Naruto**

* * *

After the sealing on Harry's arm there was a storm of questions. Molly, Sirius and even Lupin started to question what did Naruto had done. Naruto simply answered the same thing he told Harry. And he kept repeating it to them. It was actually quite amusing to see them get frustrated with him and give up to go back to eat. Naruto and his team had started to eat. The wizards tried to snag looks at what was under their masks as always but none of them were able to.

The shadow from the corner was too dark to see anything. It was hard to see them at all, you wouldn't know someone was there if you didn't see their legs. What they didn't know is that Shino had increased the darkness with a mini genjutsu. It was easy to trick the mind if they were already thinking it was impossible from the start. If the wizards strained their ears really hard, they could hear the Nin's talk in a strange language. Naruto made sure they took off their 'badges' when they wanted to talk in secret. They had discovered through experimentation that the badges allowed them to speak in 'english' or that was the language that they had discerned from the wizards conversation.

Naruto sighed as he put the bread his mouth. It was pretty good, though not as good as a hearty meal at the Inuzaku or the Abrume's. Naruto finished the bread and swallowed, drinking the soup to push the bread down. He would have to ensure that Harry had 'freedom.' The boy was not the type to bode well with guards which made their job all the more difficult. If they gave him the semblance that they were not following, he would probably relax. It wasn't new to them, because they had encountered some pretty bad clients and even worse situations than this. At least in this situation they were given all usage. On one mission they couldn't let the target see any form of death, hell not even blood. They couldn't even make contact. It was kind of obvious since the target was a young girl who was the daughter of a famous lord in land of rice. It was hell to hide, move and kill without any sight. But they made it through, and that's actually what led to Naruto's irritation for guard missions. They were long, they were boring, and when action hit, your target, hundred percent of the time, was in imminent danger. Most of the time, the client would never listen to you because they would either freeze up, shrivel up into a ball, or kami forbid run away. Freezing up was probably the best for Naruto since they could protect a still target, shriveling up made a smaller target so Naruto would buy the target Sake after the ordeal. But if the target ran away, then not only did the opposing nins have a better shot at kunai sniping the target, it took shunpo to fucking catch up to the client, push him down and block all the kunai's or jutsu coming his way. And that got annoying when the client kept getting up and running.

Naruto sighed once more as he finished the soup. Naruto looked over to Shino starting to wake up. He would be on night shift and Kiba and Akamaru would take the day shift.

"Almost time for bed" the lady, Molly said as she got up with a tired movement.

Naruto nodded to himself. Civilians needed rest right about now.

"Not Just yet, Molly," the godfather, Sirius, said, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldermort"

Naruto blinked, and blinked again. Naruto didn't face palm nor stand up and yell. He just sighed. Yes, they had done enough of guard missions to experience this too. When mission info was sensitive, there would always be one stupid ass fuck that would always spout everything out. And for some god known reason that person would die. Now it wasn't to say that Naruto and his team hadn't had that hand in there but Naruto and his team simply refused to protect the idiot. It was the idiot's fault in the first place that someone attacked.

Kiba nudged Naruto with his shoulder and whispered "should we stop them now or later." Naruto shrugged "We will see how this goes and intervene."

Kiba nodded back. He knew Naruto's reason. For one thing, they were being lazy. Now give them some credit here, they weren't in a combat situation and from the info they had gotten on the building, it was unlikely there would be a leak. All that mattered was to stop Sirius from spouting knowledge Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know. Dumbledore had come back, late at night, and informed them of everything, and that meant almost everything. Naruto wasn't a fool to think Dumbledore would have divulged every secret to them, so Naruto had accepted the holes in some info. Naruto focused back on the conversation at hand.

"I did!" Harry growled indignantly, "I asked Ron and Hermoine but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-" Kiba winced at the noise. Naruto noted it and mentally sighed. If this boy was this loud all the time than he would have to assign Kiba to guard duty somewhere else.

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley, "You're too young."

She was standing bolt upright, her face in anger mode, her fists clenched upon its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone. She looked like a dangerous demon waiting for a reason to attack.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius, ignoring the angry demon in front of him, "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!' Interrupted one of the Twin's, 'George' Naruto guessed.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred growled angrily after his counterpart.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a stinking!" said George.

"You're too young, you're not in the Order," said Fred, in a high pitched voice that sounded uncannily like the other demon. "Harry's not even of age!"

Naruto blinked as he saw Kiba clench his fists. 'Uh oh Kiba is mad..." Naruto looked down at Akamaru who was sleeping on Shino's lap. Maybe he should wake Akamaru up to distract Kiba… then again he didn't want to get bitten by those really sharp fangs.

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand –"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "You haven't forgotten what Dubledore said, I suppose?" Molly growled, adding venom in her voice. It was obvious she was trying to shoot Sirius down a notch.

"Which bit?" Sirius asked, his voice starting to go on the offensive. He held the tenseness of someone ready to argue. Naruto looked over to Kiba who was starting to scratch his hair, a telltale sight he was getting very irritated. Naruto, at this, palmed his face. All the yelling this late at night really pissed Kiba off.

"The bit about not telling harry more than he needs to know" Molly said while stressing the last few words.

The racket would continue to go on for a couple of minutes. Naruto was impressed, not at the wizards, but at Kiba who was really showing a lot of self-control. Think about it this way, have you ever heard anything annoying that you wanted to go over and just smash what was making that noise. Well try imagining that noise 10 times louder because of your heightened hearing. Yea, it will get very annoying. Now it's not that Kiba will grouch at every loud noise, hell no his mother was louder than this. It's just that the incessant racket and pointless arguing really irritated any nin. And to hear that on surround sound stereo 150% ultra-volume made Kiba REALLY MAD! He would let him have a break after this, Kiba definitely deserved it. Well, Harry joined in and they started to shift the conversation to Sirius's orders. After that, Molly who was on the losing side, asked for her husband Arthur to back her up.

The man sighed and started to say that it was good for their target to not get garbled stuff. Naruto rolled his eyes at the stupid intuition. The weird chakra feeling man, Lupin, also backed up Arthur. Then they went back to Sirius' status. Naruto shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. This argument was as useless as it was pointless. They were getting nowhere and it would only serve to increase tensions and not solve anything at all. You know, Naruto was actually starting to feel guilty about not protecting those idiots who had messed up a guard mission; at least they had been smart enough to tell all the details and not waste pointless times about menial things.

Finally, Lupin decided it and told that their target should be told. Their target agreed with him, of course he would. Molly couldn't fight it and started to yell to the kids to get up to bed.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together. Kiba clenched his fists and took deep breaths. Naruto patted him on the back

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron roared right after. Kiba bent his head and his mouth started to twist into the growling position.

"Mum, I want to!" wailed Ginny Naruto didn't bother to try and calm down Kiba, it was too late now.

Then the whole group started to yell at each other. Naruto felt Kiba tense up completely. 'Ah... there we go...troublesome'

Kiba stood up and moved forwards quickly. Everyone blinked and stopped at the sudden appearance. There was a sudden silence. Kiba walked up to the table and walked to the pot, which was empty. Kiba raised his arm and brought it swishing down. His arm vs the pot, it was safe to say that Kiba won. The pot was crushed in a loud clang and was bent out of shape. Everyone stepped back in fear of the sudden display of brute strength.

Kiba looked around, his mask on, but the wizards could tell through body language that this man was really pissed off. "NOW, would you please shut THE FUCK UP!"

Molly was about to speak up about the language when Kiba whirled towards her, making her stop speaking. Kiba sat down on the table and took out a Kunai. Everyone stepped back even further from the kunai wielding nin. Kiba gave a deep sigh and then turned to Sirius, who was now next to Harry. He flipped the kunai so the point was facing the two. "You two... let me tell you something about INFO for people who 'deserve to know'. It doesn't matter. Just because he deserves to know doesn't mean he HAS to know. HE doesn't NEED to know. Will he die if he doesn't KNOW! Whether he knows what Voldermort-" there was an audible flinched. Kiba stabbed the kunai down onto the table out of fucking annoyance. "FOR god's SAKE ITS JUST A NAME YOU IDIOT WIZARDS!" Kiba growled out. Kiba took another deep breath and continued to speak. "There are times where you have no info and you still go in. In the end who uses the information? "

Kiba waited for an answer but no one replied. Kiba sighed, "The people who can _do_ something. And right now Harry is useless."

There was a silence. Harry tried to speak, to be defiant, when SHINK! The kunai was thrown right past Harry's head and embedded itself next to Harry's head. Everyone flinched and Sirius shouted, "Aren't you supposed to protect him not threaten him!"

The very angry Anbu turned his masked face towards and glared hard. "Let me tell you something, you idiot excuse of an adult. THINK! If Harry knew anything about the forces what would he do? He would want to fight wouldn't you Harry?" Kiba turned to Harry, waiting for his answer.

Harry nodded slowly, not daring to speak.

Kiba sighed. "And wouldn't that put everyone at risk? If you look for danger you are asking for death. Do you want Harry to die?" Kiba asked in a chilling matter, which made everyone freeze up and stop. This man was serious.

"Good, I didn't think so." Kiba said, calming down a fraction, he had been releasing killing intent throughout his speech and it was getting to the wizards except for the Alastor man. It seemed he was enjoying the nin's spiel. "Now this is how we'll do it. Harry will stay here and Taicho will tell him only. AND only him. He will tell no one else."

Ron started to say "But he'll just tell us anyways."

Kiba right then laughed. "He won't have a choice."

There was a pause in the room. Harry wouldn't be able to speak? Sirius glared at the man, gathering his nerve, "What do you mean he won't have a choice." Kiba put his head on his arm. "You guys _don't_ need to know. Now then Harry you can either go to bed or make your friends go upstairs. Either way your friends aren't going to learn anything."

Harry glared at Kiba but Kiba's mask just stared back at him. Naruto sighed as he watched Kiba blow up. Kiba had done something 'unorthodox' but it got the point across these people needed to grow up.

Harry looked at his friends, his face falling a bit. The boy, Ron, looked at him with pleading eyes; the other girl was looking away not wanting to say anything and the rest of the Weasely family were up and about not doing much but giving different tones of anger and frustration. Harry started to speak, "g-guys um…"

Ron shook his head, "It's ok mate. We'll be up stairs." Ron started to walk out and nudged Hermione to follow. Hermione did so after a second's pause. Harry watched as the rest of the Weasleys, excluding the twins, left.

Naruto watched the interaction with a lot of amusement. This would bring some bad blood but ah well it was not like they would be staying there that long. Now they watched as Sirius 'told' Harry some stuff. Granted it was pretty useless stuff it was a bit… more than what Harry really needed to know. As Sirius finished and Harry digested it all Kiba had calmed down and was now leaning against the door. Akamaru who had woken up was now laying on the table… looking at the scene for him. Shino on the other hand was still catching some z's because he was on night duty, and how annoying night duty was in this place.

Naruto coughed to break the overbearing silence. The wizards turned to him.

"You have a hearing tomorrow correct."

Harry nodded. "Yeah… it's whether I'm expelled or not."

Naruto nodded. "Beetle will accompany you. I suggest you… try not to do anything rash. It is necessary that you … follow his directions if he says so."

Harry glared at his guards but said nothing. Seething on the inside from the fact that he was 'powerless' to do anything. Naruto stood up and started walking towards the door. Reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small packet of sealed Muuchi cake (sealing was used to keep it cold.) Naruto threw it at Kiba who caught it. "Fang control your temper next time. If you don't want to hear senseless argument, knock yourself out and I'll wake you in the morning. Sorry about that wizards." Naruto walked past Kiba and out the door towards the bedroom. As he past Kiba he whispered orders to wake up Shino later. Akamaru barked once as Naruto left.

**

* * *

MUCH LATER**

* * *

"Free of all charges." Harry called out towards the family. And the whole damn crowd starting bursting into yelling's in the kitchen of course. Kiba looked down at the scene and then looked at Shino. "What happened" He asked as he winced as the twins and the girl kept yelling "he got off"

Shino shook his head. "Boring meeting, Client saved harry. There is a … snake man. Malfoy is part of surname. He feels off. Bugs have bad feeling on them. It is strange I suggest we keep an eye out for him or any relations."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Shino looked around and then questioned "where is Taicho."

Kiba sighed. "he is… meditating. The Kyuubi chakra needs to be controlled again."

Shino looked at him quickly. "Is he having _those_ again?"

Kiba nodded slowly. "The Nightmares… are still coming."

The two Anbu who were brothers in everything but blood felt their gut dropped as they knew their other brother was fighting ghosts of all those he had killed.

**

* * *

Later**

* * *

"R-riddikulus" Molly cried as she looked at the dead body of Ron. Harry was already there trying to stop Mrs. Weasley when the Anbu came in and looked around.

"What is this?" Naruto asked to Harry. Shino was already moving towards Molly and using a calming jutsu on her. Molly's breathing was slowing but her face was still streaked with tears and her eyes shut closed.

Harry started to stammer, "I-it's a buggart" harry looked at … himself dead on the floor.

Naruto blinked, "Buggart shows what you fear most… interesting."

Naruto took a step forward.

"Flame-taicho." Shino called out.

Naruto raised his hand. He wanted to know. He wanted to know what he feared most. So he could conquer it. If he could conquer his greatest fear than he could conquer anything. He could conquer anyone and anywhere so that no one would dare challenge him. No one would dare try to even touch him. No one would dare even try to seek his wrath. No one would… hurt his friends ever again.

The boggart shifted in shape and kept shifting in shape. Than finally it stopped. It was a totally black. Naruto blinked as he watched it. Then there was a figure walking forward. It was … him. But it wasn't him. He looked… weak. So weak. 'So… this is my fear.' Naruto had already analyzed it and broken it down. This was his fear. His final challenger. Fear of weakness. Fear of not being able to do anything. Naruto kept looking at the boy who was so weak and kept standing facing it. Not backing down but not taking action. He was still standing and still looking. The Anbu was facing his weakness and then.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The thing changed and popped into wisp. Naruto blinked as he watched thing end. He turned around to see Mad eye look at him with renewed interest.

"So…" The scarred man said with interest. "Your fear is you … like that."

Naruto nodded. "It appears that I am afraid of being weak, to… do nothing. And I still need to overcome this fear… this _weakness_."

Moody roared in laughter, but then quickly calmed down. Moody looked at Naruto with both eyes. "You do know… that a fear as a weakness… is not something easily fought."

Naruto smirked. "That what makes it all the more fun to defeat it."

Harry looked at the scene in front of him. He had seen the anbu broken and bloody on the ground moaning for help. And the Anbu didn't even flinch at the sight of seeing himself dying on the floor. Harry looked at the Anbu and felt a chill in his gut. This guy… wasn't human.

**

* * *

And On to Hogwarts**

* * *

Naruto had gone on ahead with Kiba to set up the seals and scan the area. It was pretty big so they set off two days early. Shino got to stay with the brats as he … was the most patient one. But even Shino had his limits… and in predicting that Shino needed someone, they left Akamaru.

The bright red Hogwarts Express was enveloped in steam as it lay waiting on the tracks of King's Cross Station, at platform 9 ¾. Shino looked at the impressive sight in hidden awe, he of course had seen a train at the snow country … wait the spring country now but ―actually, he'd never seen this kind of set up. A genjutsu on a wall and an expansion jutsu… or maybe even a teleportation jutsu. No matter he would have to inquire Naruto on this later See if they could use this to Konoha's benefit.

The Order members who had been escorting Harry and the other teens staying at Grimmauld Place stayed back on the platform as the students boarded the train with their belongings. Once aboard, Harry, his target, found himself with Ginny, and Longbottom searching for a compartment for them to sit. Unfortunately, there were two people already in the compartment; a blond girl that Harry didn't know and another person who once again harry didn't know. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry apologetically, and then left to go to the prefects' compartment. Shino once again sensed anger and jealousy coming from Harry, but the young wizard was hiding it as best as he could. Shino was in fact under a minor genjutsu called Kikai Henge where the bugs would adapt to different colors to support the henge, very … intuitive but hey every technique needs a name.

"Hey, Loony―er, Luna…" Ginny said kindly to the blond girl. Luna looked up from the magazine, _The Quibbler_, which she was reading upside down and greeted Ginny back, looking very serene as she did so. Ginny took a seat beside Neville, who was holding a strange-looking plant. Shino looked at the plant with interest. The bugs inside him were inching forward trying to get a wiff of that new plant. Of course Shino wouldn't let them as he knew the plant was probably imbued with magic and who knows what that would do.

'Now then' Shino thought to himself. 'I wonder if I should start thinking about getting a souvenir for Fu… I read in the book that there are some pretty interesting water people here. Who knows what they can give."

Harry looked at the person who was beside the window. He had never seen him before and he was about Harry's age. "Excuse me."

The boy turned. "Yes."

Harry started to speak. "who are you."

The boy smiled. But in his mind he thought 'Should I play with him.' "Do you want to guess my name?"

Harry blinked and looked at Ginny who in turn shrugged and looked at Neville who in turn started to guess. "Joshua?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope keep going. Let's see if you get it before we get to Hogwarts. I have to admit my name is pretty uncommon though." 'At least in these lands'

And a whole scene of train ride was with the 4 (luna joined in after someone said Bobbletankers) tried to guess the name. Cho came in and had a brief discussion with harry. Harry was blushing from his forehead to his neck. And shino noted it and immediately bugged the girl. Love interests were always targets. 'Sigh this mission just gets better and better… dammit.'

**

* * *

Later**

* * *

Harry stared at the carriages before him. Or … the strange skeleton horses before him. He had asked if they were real or not but the others said they couldn't see him.

"Don't worry you are sane. They are real."

Harry jumped and turned around. It was the same boy he had never gotten the name of.

"Umm… uh… thanks… I never got your name."

The boy laughed. "You probably never will. For now… you can call me beetle."

Harry froze as he remembered what that name was from. "w-wait a minute."

The boy smiled once more. "Yep. Didn't think I had a good side?" Harry stood their shocked. The boy kept smiling. "Oh and don't worry this isn't my real form. I did what is the equivalent of your … polyjuice potion. Very interesting potion though." The boy said thoughtfully. Harry continued to stare in disbelief. The newly named beetle looked down at the shocked Harry and shook his head. "Come." He grabbed harry and put him in the car with the rest of the teens. Luna was not present as she went to find some kind of mystic creatures and Neville lost something. So only those who knew about the order were in there. Beetle made sure of it and then dispelled the genjutsu when they were out of sight.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine jumped at the sight. Harry stammered out "Y-you disguised yourself but what was with the smoke."

"Extra energy burnt from … magic. We use it in a different form than you."

The wizards paused at the new information. Ron started to speak. "So wait… where are all the other guards?"

Shino answered, "The castle."

Harry then talked once more… remembering something, "You said that you could see those things why?"

"Because we both have seen death." There was a pause as Harry and Shino looked at each other. An understanding was formed.

Shino continued to speak, "You have seen death from the boy Cedric Diggory." Harry looked away for a moment in anguish but looked back. "I have seen… countless deaths, some by my own hands and others by my comrades."

The carriage was silent at the intake of information. The intake that there was a killer amongst them.

Shino sighed once. "That is enough about death for you kids tonight. Sorry for down parading on your night."

The carriage was still silent. Shino smiled on the inside. He had gotten their attention. That was what Taichou had wanted. These kids wouldn't listen to them so they would make them listen. They would show them that they weren't fucking around here.

* * *

**And there we go. Sorry this hasn't updated in …. Forever but BETTER SOMETHING THAN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Forgotten Notice

**A/N:**

**This is a One time OMFG I forgot note. I think you probably all know this but because Shunpo Naruto is being put on Abandoned state (No one will adopt it). Shunpo Magic will follow suit. Sorry for anyone who had an eye on this series but oh well. **

**Thank you  
Tenchisawada**


End file.
